


At Your Service

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Anthea, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Male!Anthea, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…what’s your name?”</p><p>The young man paused in his typing, his eyes looking into the distance before glancing at John, “Hm…Athens.”</p><p>The doctor frowned, “Is…is that your real name?”</p><p>A smirked tugged on a pair of thin lips. “No.”</p><p>___</p><p>Mycroft's lovely assistant is not the beautiful Anthea, but the strikingly handsome Athens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> "Genderswap!Anthea" --anon
> 
> ___
> 
> This makes me quite happy, as there is a shortage of Male!Anthea fics!

The car was far too quiet for John’s liking.

“Do you know where we’re going?” He asked, looking at the young man sitting next to him.

The youth didn’t look up from his Blackberry, thumbs moving at a rapid pace, “Of course.” He replied, his voice clipped and prim.

John nodded, tapping his fingers against his cane, “So…what’s your name?”

The young man paused in his typing, his eyes looking into the distance before glancing at John, “Hm…Athens.”

The doctor frowned, “Is…is that your real name?”

A smirked tugged on a pair of thin lips. “No.”

* * *

 

 _Dr. Watson has been delivered to 221b._ ~A

Mycroft smirked at the text, thinking back to his meeting with John Watson. He would certainly be worth watching…

His phone chimed again with an incoming message.

 _You skipped dinner again, didn’t you?_ ~A

Chuckling at the text, Mycroft didn’t bother answering. No doubt Athens already knew the answer. He always did.

Mycroft could smell the French cuisine long before he heard the evenly measured strides of his assistant’s custom Italian shoes approaching his office. By the time Athens opened the office door, Mycroft could feel the hungry gnawing at him.

And, of course, Athens was well aware of the fact. “I got your usual sir.” He carried the unmarked bag to the desk, “Though perhaps next time, you might try the bouillabaisse.”

“I will trust your judgment on the matter.” Mycroft suppressed the urge to smirk as he watched his assistant prepare the plate for him.

Athens was, without a doubt, a man of many talents. Mycroft had high standards in everything; his personal assistant was no exception.

Though he would be lying to himself if said he didn’t appreciate the fine aesthetic quality in the young man as well. With dark wavy hair that was perfectly style and perfect for Mycroft to run his fingers through (when he was so inclined for such sentiment), as well as sharp blue eyes that were always watching, always observing, Athens certainly was quite the specimen.

And it certainly didn’t hurt that the assistant always knew what to wear to accentuate his willowy frame and sharp features.

“If you’re done staring at me, sir, perhaps you can make room in your schedule to eat.” Athens smirked slightly, setting the plate of fine French food in front of Mycroft.

A chuckle escaped Mycroft, “Always to the point, aren’t you?”

“Only when I need to be.” The younger man nodded, “Will you be able to eat without distraction, or should I feed you?”

A spark of amusement flashed through Mycroft’s eyes. Athens, ever observant, unbuttoned his suit jacket slowly before hanging it on the coat rack in the corner of the room. As he stride back toward the desk, he picked up the plate of food. With a smirk, the assistant deposited himself onto Mycroft’s lap, looking for the entire world like he belonged there. “Really sir, what would you do without me?”

“I don’t imagine I would want to think on such a notion.” Mycroft allow one hand to drift up the length of his assistant’s long and supple leg.

Athens scoffed, taking a bite of haricot vert and feeding it to his employer, “If you were any other employer…”

“You would be bored.” Mycroft allowed the young man to feed him dinner, since it did free his own hands to explore the young body before him.

“Perhaps.” Athens didn’t comment to Mycroft’s wandering hands, though his breath did catch when his employer gave his backside a sharp squeeze, “Dinner first, sir, then you can have dessert.”

Mycroft smirked, “Always so formal.”

“Of course.” Athens smirked before returning his face to its usual neutral expression, “Doctor Watson made a stop before we returned him to 221b. He fetched his gun.”

That was certainly interesting, “It would seem that the good doctor has found himself another war to fight.”

“Do you believe he will be a good companion for your brother?” Mycroft could see the tell-tale signs of Athens’s formal façade falling. Curiosity was always the first to show.

“We shall have to see.” Mycroft nodded, pondering as he enjoyed his dinner (and his company).

Athens set the empty plate aside, turning his attention back to his employer, “You seem more at ease now.” He nodded slightly.

Endearment usually crept through Athens’s mask next.  Mycroft nodded, “I suppose I did go too long without sustenance.”

“That wasn’t what I was referring to, Mycroft.” Athens shook his head, laying a palm against Mycroft’s cheek, “Sherlock and his new flatmate.”

Mycroft could feel the warm of Athens’s palm, how soft, “Yes, well it does seem promising, doesn’t it? Sherlock doesn’t take to people very well.”

“No, you Holmes men just have very…specific tastes.” Athens smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss on Mycroft’s lips.

Ah yes, Affection rarely did creep out from behind Athens’s carefully constructed mask. It only did when they were alone and would not be bothered.

And while Mycroft certainly enjoyed the slow and soft kisses in his office, he knew that Athens would never fully relax until they were in the security of their home.

A low vibrating interrupted Mycroft’s thoughts. Athens sighed, pulling away from his lover and reaching into his vest pocket to withdraw his Blackberry. Reading what was there, he stiffened, “Apparently, sir, your brother had been kidnapped by the man responsible for the serial suicides…and was saved by a mysterious shooter killing the killer.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, “A mysterious shooter…my, Doctor Watson is certainly full of surprises.”

Athens nodded, getting up from Mycroft’s lap, “Shall we go down to the scene, sir?”

The older Holmes brother spared a moment to ponder as Athens made his way to his jacket. Could it be that John Watson had taken a life…for the sake of his brother? If that was the case, then the doctor would _have_ to stay in the fold. Such loyalty was quite astounding.

Then he glanced at the young man before him. It didn’t take a genius to observe the shoulder holster concealed beneath his assistant’s vest, where the man liked to keep his small caliber revolver.

Of course, only Mycroft was privy to the fact that the gun wasn’t his assistant’s only weapon.

He smirked, standing slowly. It was about time Sherlock found someone as loyal to him as Athens was to Mycroft.


End file.
